1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to display buttons. More particularly, the present invention is directed to display buttons which can carry several interchangeable messages or indicia.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Display buttons are well known in the prior art. The ordinary and most frequently used display buttons of the prior art have permanently affixed indicia which usually comprise a picture, drawing, and/or some type of written message.
The above-summarized prior art display buttons having permanently affixed indicia are relatively simple to construct. In accordance with one usual practice of construction, the display buttons of the prior art include a front body member made of metal or plastic. The front body member may carry the indicia either directly engraved or printed on its front surface, or the front body member may support "artwork" in the form of a paper (or like) label or sticker. Customarily, a thin transparent plastic (MYLAR) sheet covers the front body member to protect the artwork. Edges of the front body member are usually folded back so as to form a circumferential lip. A rear body member is wedged within the folded back lip of the front body member. The thin transparent cover sheet and the "artwork" carrying label are held between the lips and the rear body member so as to be stretched on the front surface of the front body member. The indicia affixed to the button in this manner are, of course, not changeable. When a user wishes to display a different picture or message, he or she must get a different display button.
The present inventor is aware of only one type of display button (or like) device in which a user can change the message or indicia. This prior art device is shown on FIGS. 1 and 2 of the appended drawings. It has a substantially rectangular front frame plate 30 to which a thin non-transparent plastic or paper front 32 and a thin transparent plastic (MYLAR or like) cover 34 are mounted. A substantially rectangular metal back plate 36 is mounted behind the front frame plate 30. The front frame plate 30 and the non-transparent front 32 form a window 38. Slots 40 provided in the back plate 36 permit the removable placement of indicia carrying paper or like cards (not shown) in front of the back plate 36, so as to be displayed in the window 38.
The present invention represents a further improvement in the art and provides display buttons in which a user can readily interchange the messages or indicia displayed by the button.